Bring the Farm to Live in Another World - Space FAQ - Oneshot
by Astarek
Summary: Instead of going to bed right after supper on his first day as Adam Buda, he explores the central castle and discovers that the Spatial Farm can answer questions. As a result, Zhao Hai makes a few aggressive decisions.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bringing the Farm to Live In Another World

Author Note: I have changed times for the beast outbreak slightly. I am not sure if Green was in Casa or in the Fort at the Black Waste Border. I tend to Casa, as there would be the merchants. This is a problem, as it would mean that he traveled to it, found a merchant, reached a trade deal about 100.000 jin monthly, heard about the outbreak, returned to the black waste, waited for two days until the numbers began to decrease and returned within 4 days. Especially that he reached the contract is impossible I think. Not that it was relevant later, the same with the horses, pigs, and rabbits that the clan already should have had, at least had Green said that in chapter one or two.

I think green needed three days to Casa city, spend one there, heard about the outbreak on the early morning of the 3rd day of the outbreak and finally reached the castle on the 6th day of the outbreak. That means the outbreak ends on the 14th day, three days later as in the original story, since the story began. Everything else also happens later.

This story is mostly a summary retelling of the ordinal story till chapter 500. I have personally only read till chapter 444 right now. What happens in chapter 445 to 470 is gained from a few selected looks and the titles. I could have changed more, but it wasn't necessary. My own idea was only that he could be a bit more aggressive at the beginning if he had the right information. It is advised that you have read the story to understand this.

* * *

Adam Buda put down his cutlery and finished his meal. Following the instruction to go sleeping he stood up to go to bed. In most universes, he would have simply gone to bed, but in this, he got an idea. It would not change much in the long run, fate didn't allow this, but it accelerated his development in the near future.

„I will take a look at the castle before I go to sleep.," said Zhao Hai, a person from Earth that had found himself in the body of Adam Buda just a few days ago.

„Of course Young Master, let Meg show you around," said Green.

The tour was finished quickly because Zhao found it awkward near Meg. The castle was old and had a few large storage rooms. On the upper floor, he found a study with books. He took a few sheets of paper and a pen with him, to order his thoughts like he said.

As soon as he was alone in his room he entered the Space of the Spatial Farm. After checking that everything was alright, he sat down in the hutch and began thinking about his situations. Writing down his priorities.

„We can sell the plants to make money. We also need more strength to be save in case of attacks, when the Ranch opens we can use Spiritual Beast for that. We also need a bigger population. For that, we need to buy slaves. If we are to high profile, the nobles won't let us live. Then we can only escape into the Space. Finally, there is the problem of my body. If only I could find an antidote for the Water of Nothingness, then I would be able to guaranty the future of the Buda clan." summarised Zhao Hai his thoughts, only to be surprised when the voice of the space answered.

[To lift the host's genetic defect, you need to reach level thirty. After opening the factory, it can be done.]

Zhao Hai hadn't expected that the Space actually had such an ability. Because of his excitement, he nearly had overseen a critical ability. Thankfully he had not. Over the next hour, he asked the space about its capabilities. Sadly he didn't get all question answered. Many needed a higher level or couldn't be answered as they were to complex.

The information he gained still changed his priorities and approach. Sadly he knew that we would need the full support of the Buda clan to reach his goal. As such he would need to show them the Space as soon as possible. As he was already tired, he went to bed.

* * *

The next morning he found himself in an unusual position. He had stood up early in the morning, only to find himself before all of the Buda clan. After he had finished his speech to motivate the slaves, by promising them freedom, he went to eat breakfast.

Afterwards, he took out one of the radishes, becoming surprised by the existence of magic vegetables. Zhao explained his plan to sell the radish and Blue Eyed Rabbit meat, as well as other types of animal meat and vegetables.

Green stared blankly at Zhao, standing with an agitated expression: „Young Master, you say you can produce magic radish, Blue-Eyed Rabbits and other plants and animals in a high quantity? How?"

Zhao smiled, stood up and waved his hand. A spatial gate appeared next to him. „Let me show you the ability I gained."

After a short while, he had managed to convince the others to follow him into the Space and explained what it can do. Also learning about the existence of Divergent Abilities. As Divergent Abilities were probably the next similar thing to the Space, he decided to go with that if it ever came up.

„This is great Young Master, I will immediately go and look for a person to sell the vegetables this Space produces," exclaimed Green.

„Grandpa Green, while that is definitely something we will do, it is not our top priority," said Zhao, while shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Meirin had looked at the sprouts of the planted plants. „Young Master, what are these, I don't recognize them?"

„They are called carrots. I planted the radish originally because they are the best vegetable I have to level the Spatial Farm. The carrots instead are the best to make money when selling them to the Space itself." answered Zhao.

„Young Master, you said right now, making money isn't your priority. Then why did you plant money making vegetables? That will only give us money inside the space!" criticized Green.

„That is not completely correct, later I will be able to take money out of the space as well. Our priority is increasing the power of the space. It is just that growing plants and raising animals is the slowest of the possible ways. As for why I plant cash crop, it is because I need money to increase the space I can plant on and carrots are the most effective way I have right now." said Zhao.

Hearing this Green nodded, even if he wasn't completely convinced yet. „What other ways are there?"

„The slowest is growing and raising plants and animals respectively." began Zhao."After the Farm reaches level 10, it will unlock the ranch, making the latter possible."

„This is followed by bringing special items or substances into the Space. From some there special abilities will be extracted, other will improve already existing tools. Some even will be improved and added to the Space. All of them will increase the Spaces level." explained Zhao Hai.

„What qualifies as a special item?" asked Meg interested.

„That could be anything or nothing. Right now, even the earth and water here in the Black Waste could help. Generally speaking, everything that has something new, cold water, seawater, hot water for example. Magic Items are another likely possibility. Items with importance to me or long history as well. I will simply have to test everything that could qualify." theorized Zhao Hai.

„Where do you know all this from?" asked Meirin.

„I discovered that the Space can answer simple questions. Though not all I had were answered," replied Zhao Hai.

„Young Master, please let me out, I will have to try something," said Green. When he returned a few minutes later and gave Zhao something a tone and voice appeared.

[Inheritance-type Special Item detected. Item can only be passed from generation to generation. Added to spirit department, special item class. This item can be used in battle, bound to the host, cannot be damaged, cannot be dropped. Can enhance soldiers, and increase host's leadership ability. Increases the Host's influence, the loyalty of subordinates to the host increased. Also increases the Space's attack power. Because of the discovery of Inheritance-type Special Item, your level has risen to five. New land can be cultivated. Bags of seeds are gifted and added to Barn.]

„Grandpa Green, this is our Wild Dragon Banner. Are you sure that I am ready?" asked Zhao Hai with slide anxiety.

Green sighed „Young Master, stand proud. The Wild Dragon Banner needs to be inherited. That I can strengthen your Divergent Ability is reason enough to make this time now. Just promise me that you will only use it when the Clan is strong enough."

Touched Zhao Hai took the Banner and promised to honor it.

„Alright, let's continue. The next way to strengthen the space is to bring new plants and animals into it. Finally the last is a combination of them all. All this ways are improved when the amount of what is absorbed as well the completeness of whole food chains is much higher. I'm not sure why, but that seems to be relevant." finished Zhao Hai.

„The Black Waste doesn't have much in regards to this. We would have to leave it, perhaps go to the Purcell Duchy." thought Meirin aloud.

„While it is true, that the Purcell Duchy has more animal and plant life than the Black Waste, we have something here that is even more likely to give us huge results, the Carrion Swamp," interjected Zhao Hai.

„Young Master!" shouted all people present.

„Young Master, the Carrion Swamp is one of the Five Great Forbidden Lands. It is too dangerous," interjected Green.

„Normally you would be right, but there are multiple reasons that speak for it," stated Zhao Hai. „First, as soon as the Space reaches level 10, I can absorb and control any animal, even the most powerful magic beasts. It would be easy to catch a few high-level beasts in the swamp, giving our clan the ability to defend itself.

Second, we can always find safety in the Space. No one can enter it without my agreement. If your hunting and collecting should produce a reaction from the high-rank beasts in the swamp, we can always sit it out in the space. As we haven't really build anything yet, we could even leave the Black Waste, and return when we are strong enough.

Third, like I said, the Space can extract characteristics. It is highly likely that it can extract the poison in the swamp, giving us a way to resist it. After all, it can also heal a much stronger poison, which brings me to my last point.

Fourth, when the Farm reaches level 30, it can produce a cure for the Water of Nothingness." stated Zaho Hai smilingly.

Green smiled while asking: „Is that true Young Master? Can it really cure the Water of Nothingness? Then we have to increase the level as fast as possible. I agree, with the possibility of an antidote for the swamps poison, and a cure for the poison it is reasonable to try this."

Zhao Hai nodded and gave his orders: „Here is what we will do. Blockhead, you will take the slaves and explore the surrounding area. Collect probes of every plant and animal you can find. As well as from soils and water. It would be good when you can find a that is hard to find. A valley or something in the mountains perhaps. I think I can use the Space to improve the soil, allowing us to grow our own food in the Black Waste."

„Are you sure? Is that really possible?" asked Green enthusiastically.

„I think so," said Zhao. „Now, the rest of us will go to the swamp. I and Rockhead will wait at the border, still on save ground. Meanwhile you Green, Meirin and Meg will enter and bring me a sample of its poisonous mist and water. Hopefully, that will be enough to give us the detoxification ability. Otherwise, we will leave the Black Waste and search for a river to strengthen the space.

You have to be careful, we can't lose any of you. Meg you will need to hold back the poisonous mist and take with you a bubble of fresh air. Grandma Meirin you will acquire as large a bubble of swamp water as possible. Meanwhile Grandpa Green you will defend the two if you are attacked. „

„What do you think? Is that plan doable?" asked Zhao Hai.

„If we are quick and stay only in the outer areas, we should be safe. The question is, Meg do you think you can do what the Young Master needs you to do?" asked Green.

„I think so, it will be difficult, but for a few minutes it should be possible," answered Meg.

Zhao Hai didn't know about magic, as such he didn't know, that what he wanted from Meg, was something that only an Advanced Mage was capable of. Casting a wind blade was much easier than the precise and continuous control of air that he needed for his plan. It spoke for Meg, that she was already capable of doing this for a few minutes.

* * *

After having left the castle to Blockhead and the slaves, Green carried Meg, while Rockhead carried Zhao Hai. Meirin was a rank 8 mage, and while both Green and Rockhead didn't run with there quickest speed, she was still much faster than Zhao Hai and Meg were capable of.

After roughly an hour, they reached the border area between swamp and Black Wasteland. They had stooped multiple times, allowing Zhao Hai to absorb interesting plants or materials. Sadly it was not enough to level the Space up.

Having arrived, Rockhead and Zhao Hai entered the space. He had found out about the monitor before they had begun there travel. He used it to scout the border of the swamp. This made the whole action much easier, as they could select a place where no enemy was. Of course, this gave only a few dozen meters of safe area, but it was enough.

Zhao Hai stayed and observed, while Rockhead stood ready to support the three Buda clan servants if necessary. Green, Meirin, and Meg entered and walked two minutes slowly into the swamp. Then they stayed still a further one and returned. For the way back they needed nearly five minutes. Zhao could see why when they returned from the misty area.

He ran to them and absorbed the 30-meter large sphere of water into the Space. Then he absorbed a large amount of poisonous air as well that Meg channeled to him. Afterwards, he returned the five of them into the Space.

[Large Amount of new material discovered. The material is a mixture of soil and water. The material contains large amounts of flora and fauna. Fauna can't be used until Ranch is established. Fauna is extracted and stored in Barn. The material contains high amounts of toxin. Because the toxins might affect the humans in the space, a strong immunity is needed. Spatial water is given detoxification effects. Please consume spatial water as soon as possible. Due to new material and Flora, Farm has reached level 9.]

[High amount of toxic air was discovered. Extracting toxins. Strengthening the toxic compounds in the Space. Warning: Spatial water can not guaranty complete immunity to toxic until it has reached level 20. It is advised to prevent high doses or long time exposure to toxin source. Complete recovery can be reached by drinking spatial water and not re-expose to toxin source for at least 2 hours.]

Zhao Hai looked excited to the others, the Space hadn't reached level 10, but it only needed a bit more. After Green had drunk the water and tested its effect, it was clear that even a normal person like Zhao Hai could survive 15 minutes in the poisonous air of the swamp.

They discussed if they should stay and collect more material, but decided to head back and do that another day. They wanted to take a few items with them to collect samples. This way, Green, and Meirin alone would be able to do this task, leaving Zhao Hai in the safety of the castle. When they returned six hours later, they had decided to explore a bit and let Meg and Zhao walk by them self, Zhao fell asleep nearly instantaneous.

* * *

The next day, after breakfast, Zhao inspected the collected samples. It didn't give him much, the most valuable information was that mushrooms weren't seen as edible. This was important, as otherwise Green, Meirin, Meg and the others would have ignored them. Luckily a slave had not, more because the slaves had brought back everything they could find and hadn't found already. Another slave had created primitive baskets, made of weed that grew in the mountains. Zhao granted both the status of a commoner. He called her Daisy and him Donald. He also ordered Meirin to heal Daisies brother. Blockhead had also found a place where they could plant without being seen. Zhao had decided to plant corn there. It would also remove their firewood problem.

He spent most of the day going through what they had brought with them. Of course only the seeds and one of the vegetables gave him something. The latter seemed to also be able to act as a seed. The rest of the day he spent reading, while Meg observed the slaves who cleaned the caves.

* * *

On the next day, Green and Meirin returned from their little excursion into the swamp. They had wanted to collect a bigger amount of plants and had only returned after it became dark. They originally wanted to return there in the early morning but were surprised when seeing large amounts of monsters coming out of the mist. Luckily they had enough time to collect everything and bring it into the Space.

They spent some time to organize the slaves. It was decided to let them learn literacy from Meg. Meanwhile, the others would have more important things to do. While Green and Meirin hadn't brought much back from the swamp, it was enough to level up the Farm to level 10.

This had multiple effects. First Zhao opened the farm and put the rabbits, pigs, and horses into it. Otherwise, they would have been eaten by the beasts. Then he used his gold to change the hut into a small villa and increase his planting space. In one he planted a magic peach seed he had gotten.

Next he had chosen a staff to control the space, normally he would have chosen a staff made from a white wood that really looked good, but in the end, he choose one made from bones and with a crystal skull. A staff made for a dark mage. The reason was, that Green had met a small undead rat on the way back from getting the animals out of the caves where they had been brought. Not knowing if Zhao Hai's Space could use them, he had caught the weak creature and brought it back. Surprisingly undead where seen as robots and could be used. That would allow Zhao Hai to pretend to be a Black Mage.

As the monitor distance had increased to 500 meters, it allowed them to establish three catching areas. In the castle, Zhao had established a transportation point. He had then used Green to transport the staff to the cave, exiting and entering there. Lastly Green had brought the staff to a different point on the plains. There Zhao had absorbed him.

Then they had begun to catch undead and beasts. One of the firsts, right after gaining the ranch tools, they had attacked was a flying spiritual beast. Green had exited the space, thrown the staff and was reabsorbed. After a few tries, Zhao had caught one beast with his catching tool. This he had given to the farm to be breed, he planned to use large numbers of them to catch more flying spiritual beasts.

Meanwhile, they had concentrated on other strategies. Sadly the stronger ones learned and went to other places. Some tried to set traps, but the Buda Clan was better informed and even managed to catch 3 8th and 5 7th rank spiritual beasts. The large majority in des ignored the hunting, they only acted when directly attacked or if the Buda clan acted near them.

Most of the clan's effort in the two days was spent on the castle itself. The small rooms, restricted the beasts, as such a large number of them could be caught. Most of what they caught were undead beasts, as they were attracted to wherever humans appeared. The whole operation was risky but worth it.

On the fourth day of the spiritual beast outbreak, they had enough undead forces, to attack the beasts in the cave. They blocked the two entrances and managed to collect the whole bunch. At this time, Zhao Hai had started to but adult spiritual beasts into the Barn to make room for new ones.

For the following seven days, the Buda clan hunted a large amount of undead. They also used the flying spiritual beasts to hunt selected spiritual beast all over the plain. Though they didn't find any new of them after the seventh day of the outbreak. Then they only managed to hunt undead. The beasts they had hunted though, were all unique beasts though. Either they were clearly stronger than there normal kin, or they weren't caught before. Though they made exceptions, mostly for extremely useful or naturally powerful spiritual beasts.

As the outbreak ended on the 14th day since Zhao Hai had awoken in Adam Buda's body, the Clan made an inventory to check what they managed to acquire. Firstly they had acquired nearly 2800 undead of various types. They varied in strength, with the strongest reaching the strength of 3rd rank warriors.

Additionally, the Ranch had reached level 12, making it one level higher than the farm, and allowing him to use the Ranch tools without limitation in the outside world. They had caught 1179 spiritual beasts. Though only roughly 600 remained. He had put 4 of each type he had into the barn, in case he needed to breed one, and then sold most of the ones he didn't need for additional cash. With the cash, he had mostly brought new plant types to grow or finished acquiring the last new areas to plant in. Of course, they had still roughly 6.000 gold in reserve.

From the 112 races they had caught, he would only race a few in greater numbers. Pigs and Rabbits for meat. A 5th rank horse type of the dark and poison element called a Reaper Horse. It was an ideal horse for pulling heavy-wagons, it was just too rare and hard to tame to be practical. It also didn't look like typical horses, more like a bull-horse hybrid. Zhao had around 20 of them. He didn't breed them anymore though. He also had 30 Skylarks, a 7th rank flying magic beast. Though it wasn't as strong in direct combat, only peak 5th or low 6th at best. It's strength laid in its poison magic, speed, and stealth abilities. Making it an ideal recognizance beast. He also had 40 Blue Eyed Rabbits and 20 Long Haired Pigs. The last type he breeds was a cat-type beast of the 6th rank, ideal for combat. It would be ideal to support his slow undead. The last 17 beasts were of various types, all unusual strong for there race and all 7th or 8th rank.

* * *

Having acquired a good number of strong beasts, Zhao Hai decided that it would be best to establish himself near Casa city. It would be a retreat point and outpost for trading and selling his goods.

While it didn't look like that the 9th ranks in the carrion swamps would retaliate, it was better to take all slaves with him. Of course, he couldn't stop now, so while he traveled on the back of a crocodile undead he called Alien towards the Purcell Duchy, a group of four Skylarks were exploring the swamp. They had the staff with them to allow Zhao Hai to collect more animals and plants. Though he refrained from doing so on a large scale for now. First, he needed to explore some more.

After roughly a week of travel, by now he wore the clothing of a dark mage, they met a tragic scene. They found the survivors of a caravan of the Markey family, perused by an undead army. It was the Immortal Mercenary Group, a group of eight undead dark mages. Seeing the chance to build a connection with the Markey family and to capture the mages for himself, Zhao Hai attacked.

He acquired the mages, which upgraded his undead, as well as an artifact called the Necro Orb. From it the Space extracted the ability to improve undead, making all his low-level undead vastly more intelligent. Together with the improvement from the mages, he had earned big time.

Following the processing of his earnings, he went to the survivors. He spoke with the captain of the convoy's guards as well as a fifteen-year-old girl, the personal maid of the caravans mistress Laura Markley. Laura, a six rank warrior, had been injured when they broke the blockade, sacrificing many men and the Necro Orb to escape. Even when the Immortal Mercenary Group had what it wanted it didn't stop. Without Zhao Hai's help, they would have surely died.

As he didn't want to risk his connections with them and risk conflict with the Markley family, he returned the Necro Orb, after all, he had no use for it anymore, and even send Meirin with the caravan to Montenegro Fortress. Meirin would make sure that the critical injured Laura would arrive at the Fortress still living. It was nearer than Casa city and had multiple talented light mages. He had secretly given Meirin his staff.

* * *

After having settled in at Blue Stone Hills, including adding a transportation point, and visiting the mage association, getting poisoned and catching an assassin, Zhao Hai waited for Laura to get better. As Meirin had already returned, he again sent Skylarks to explore more of the Carrion Swamp. He also intensified his collecting of samples, now he could use his intelligent undead, meaning he didn't risk any of his important people.

Similarly, he sends Green out to collect all types of plants around his new base and into the city to buy more animals and plant seeds. It surprised him that he was attacked by a small army led by three 8th rank warriors as well as two earth mages and one light mage. Though they were more annoyance than a threat. It gave him an opportunity to test out his beasts and allowed Blockhead, Rockhead, and Meg to gain experiences. He also tested his ranch tool to kill the light mage.

Afterwards, he collected everything and returned to his base. He had high hopes for the magic book the light mage had held. He was not disappointed, the Space extracted the ability to cast dark magic from it. Using it he turned all the warriors into advanced undead. Sadly the people didn't know much.

The light mage and the warriors were from the Radiant Church, that tried to kill all dark mages. Meanwhile, the Purcell clan had supported them, because he was a dark mage. A profession that wasn't looked on kindly.

* * *

As he still hadn't found anything substantial inside the Carrion Swamp, though his farm had reached level 14 and the ranch level 13 by now, he decided to send the staff to the Purcell clan home in Casa city. Just as he planned to remove the staff, something happened. His beasts were killed by one of the 9th rank experts. Hoping to learn something, he personally went out to speak with it. To his surprise, he actually managed to convince the expert to enter his space. From the Devouring Blood-Mosquito Zhao Wen, he learned about the Flower Protection Alliance and Flower City.

He gave Zhao Wen his staff and sent her to the city when luck hit again. On the way, they met another 9th rank expert, and to Zhao Hai's surprise Zhao Wen actually managed to convince him to enter the staff as well. Though he wanted to use this immediately, he had other priorities. After a visit to flower city, that ended in him gaining the support of the plant spirit Cai-er, he absorbed large amounts of flora and fauna reaching farm level 27 and ranch level 19. He then returned his second 9th rank to prevent any suspicion and moved his staff to Casa city.

* * *

Around this time Laura also had recovered enough to visit him. They established a cooperation regarding the selling of the Taoyuan products. Meanwhile, his intelligence work in casa city was quite helpful. Thanks to the range of over two kilometers that his monitor know had, he managed to learn a few things.

The City Lord and Patriarch of the Purcell family, Evan Purcell, was not their enemy. The first elder had sent a group of his followers out to search for the Buda clan. He plans to kill him. Evan lamented this, he had lost much influence when he tried to help the Buda clan a few months back. By now he had regained much, but he needed a reason to strike and regain his influence in the family.

After discussing this, the Buda clan made a plan. The send scouts were loyal to the First Elder, as such, they were killed. Meanwhile Green and Zhao Hai were infecting the Llica Plains with an insect plague. This should create a small plague and give Evan the chance to take his position back. Sadly they had underestimated the effect of the plague. Luckily it would not have been enough otherwise.

Following the plague, a famine began to develop. Zhao Hai and Laura contacted Evan and provided him with enough food to manage the situation as soon as he had control. At the same time, Green met secretly with Evan by using the Space to enter undiscovered. He pretended to have learned recently that Evan had tried to help his clan. He now wanted to repay that debt by helping him in his family conflict.

Following Evan incited his daughter to convince the First Elder to send a group of strong warriors and mages to finish the Buda clan. He was surprised and shocked when the First Elder didn't send a group of his loyal 8th ranks instead he gained permission to send Buffy, one of the two 9th ranks. He luckily new already that the Buda clan wasn't in the Black Waste anymore. The plan was to vote the First Elder out, while some of his loyal elders were away. Now they would have to wait a bit until he was more weakened.

Zhao Hai in des knew that Buffy wanted to explore the Carrion Swamp afterwards. So he began to plan for this. He began convincing the 9th rank Beasts in the swamp to enter his space again. By the time Buffy was nearing the Flower City, he already controlled 60% of the 9th ranks.

As he didn't want Buffy to discover the City, he blocked his way with his own experts. Then he began a game of cat and mouse with him. Not letting him to the Flower City, but also not escape the swamp and not injuring him to heavily. Meanwhile, he proceeded with his recruiting of 9th ranks. Though a few of the more suspicious began to register the unusual behavior of the experts, making it necessary to use a bit of violence and his catching net ability.

Meanwhile, in Casa city, the Purcell clan thought that Buffy had died. Using this Evan regained control and ended the famine with Lauras and Zhao Hais help. As he didn't need to delay Buffy anymore, he made him think that the 9th ranks had lost there fun at there little game. Though they still wanted him to come back in 20 to 30 years, as they would need some exercise at times. The return of Buffy, of course, made the Purcell clan happy.

* * *

Having free time again, Zhao send his staff with his new Phantasmal Eagle to collect some water from lakes and rivers. Incising the level of his space to 33 for the farm and 29 for the ranch respectively. Though the ranch upgrades were mostly from the 9th rank beasts, sadly he already had most of there species already and it seemed to only give a small bonus to catch a high ranked individual of a species.

Sadly the attack from the Markey Family and Radiant Church changed their plans. While Zhao Hai could fight, he had more than enough 9th ranks, after all, he didn't want to risk it. He wanted to increase his foundation first further. For that reason, he planned to travel onto the Beastman Prairie. He wanted to buy slaves in Beast God city.

He also planned to send his staff to the Rosen Kingdom to establish a base there. He decided to establish the transport point on one of the numerous islands, as such he took over a group of four three-mast pirate ships and then landed on Ape Island. There he had luck, not only gaining Little Jin's friendship and finding beer, but also gaining the Goldmetal tree.

As his detoxification potion was finished, he took it together with a Goldmetal fruit. Afterwards, he cultivated Battle Qi reaching rank 8 and gained metal manipulation abilities. At the same time, he now could cast light, dark, wind, water and earth magic of 8th rank. Wind and water he had gained from two mages on board the pirate ships. Sadly he couldn't explore the sea some more, as he became involved with the Herculean Bull tribe and needed his staff there.

He returned at the begin of winter from the prairie. By then he had gained fire magic from a 9th rank fire mage of the Radiant Church, acquired roughly 400.000 undead Strength Bull cavalry and become the crown prince of the Herculean Bull race.

He also had gained 100.000 slaves that he had sent to the Black Waste. This was possible as he had begun to prepare for a larger number of slaves already. After gaining the support of Cai-er and letting Buffy go, he had instructed Cai-er to spread out her seven-colored mist, by now this was sick enough to prevent expeditions into the Black Waste. He had also released most of his undead spirit beast and a number of spirit beasts into it, further restricting access.

After the incident with the Large-horned Raging Bull, where he acquired the whole clan as his slaves, he also had thought about establishing professional school based on what he knew from Earth. For that, he needed educated teachers though. He used most of his zombie mages, but that was not a permanent solution. As such he was prepared to buy some.

When he reached West Wonder Kings camp, he hadn't much to do. As such he went back to the sea first. He absorbed large amounts of water reaching the required level to combine farm and ranch and strengthening it to level 41. He also made contact with Merpeople establishing a small trade with his four ships. Though he couldn't act to high-profile without a backer.

With the update of his space, he also gained the ability to establish infinite transportation points everywhere he had been. As such he sent out his blood hawks to slowly map the Ark continent.

* * *

Around this time he met another problem that he couldn't solve for now. All his increases needed huge amounts of money, money he didn't have. He even hadn't brought a background yet. While he could have simply bought the cheapest one, he was interested in one for 10 million gold coins. It not only had plains and a forest, but also huge areas of mountains with large deposits of different minerals.

To get the necessary money for it, he sends out agents all over the continent. While he couldn't sell in large amounts, he could sell in small batches while making sure not to let anyone see that they were one group. Of course, that meant that he had to restrict what he could sell. Most of his money was gained from the selling of the Merpeople products.

As soon as he had the ten million he brought the background. Sending in his undead, he acquired large amounts of stone, copper, iron, silver, and gold. The gold was used to produce gold coins, the multipurpose machine could produce ten gold coins for the cost of one. All this he had done while still in West Wonder King's camp.

While the Herculean Bulls traveled to there old camp, he sends out people again. This time to buy talented slaves. Here the same principle counted, if you wanted large amounts, you needed backers and supporters. But if you were willing to spend the time on the smaller slave markets and brought no more than a dozen at a time, then no one cared about who you were.

This way he had brought nearly 1.000 slaves all over the continent. Though nearly all his gained gold went into them. He even had brought 42 war slaves to act as trainers for his future army. All in all, he had spent nearly 200.000 gold coins for them.

Afterwards, he ordered them to begin construction of a small city, completely made from stone and high-quality wood. For this purpose around 100 slaves had been talented in construction. Iron Mountain Fort was, of course, part of the city, but he had let a large portion of land around it free. He planned to build something there that would show who the Buda clan was.

As soon as he learned of Wales plan to gift him the slaves, he had placed a large amount of his undead on a small island to strip mine it for further stone. When the 100.000 slaves arrived they mostly had temporary living quarters and a system was set up for them to help with the construction effort.

* * *

Having finished his work on the prairie, it was time to establish himself. For that, he planned to meet the merchant Bell. He had met him in West Wonder King's camp and made a deal to trade milk wine. He now wanted to also add beer, rice wine and fruit wine to that. He also hoped to gain a contact in Rosen Empire from his fellow member of the Dark Mage League.

As no one should know who he is and that he has ships or the Space, he planned to play the role of a multi-elemental mage and Silkpants. He hadn't planned to actually travel there per coach, but after Evan had ordered his daughter to travel with him, he had no other choice.

Positive was, that he otherwise probably never had come into contact with the Shelly Family. On the other hand, he really didn't know if it hadn't been better to break the engagement to Ruyen altogether. He also had told Evan that he only hadn't done it, because of respect for him, and that if Ruyen didn't change for the better he would not marry her. As well that he didn't plan to make his identity known to her at this point.

In the end, his travel from the Purcell Duchy to Sky Water City was quite profitable for him. Ruyen became afraid of him, or more precisely his Zhao Hai identity. As she was still his fiancee, he always had an eye on her, which allowed him to prevent her from losing all her guards. Otherwise, he gained Grand Duke Lionheart as an enemy and the Shelly Family as allies.

After reaching Sky Water City, he began to establish trades with the Shelly Family and the Calci clan for most of his products. Though he waited with his maritime products until he had officially been out to see. As Ruyen would stay in Sky Water City until it was safe for her to visit the academy in Carson City, he sends out a few agents to look for quality war slaves. He finally bought a dozen until he found three that could use the Goldmetal fruit to reach the 8th rank. These he would provide Ruyen as additional bodyguards to make sure she stayed safe.

The Fall of Lionheart, after his attack on Calci's Princess Megan, also gave him an armored five-master and around 100 million gold coins. Which removed all his problems for money in the near future. It also showed the true influence of the Radiant Church in Rosen Empire. While he found a solution for this, it also resulted in problems with the Calci clan.

* * *

To prevent conflicts he went out with his two ships the Swordfish and the Haven. Officially he would scourge the ocean with his undead for treasures, in reality, he would trade with the Merpeople as well as do other things.

The continent had Five Great Forbidden Lands. The Carrion Swamp, he had conquered and removed as a problem for himself by establishing a number of springs that the inhabitants could use to remove the toxin from there body. The Accra Mountains held a magical beast kingdom and the Demonic Abyss was the most dangerous of them all.

But the North Polar Icefields, as well as the Inferno Island, were similar to the Carrion Swamp. Their danger came mainly from the harsh environment, poison, heat and cold respectively. With the Space, those were not as dangerous to him as others. Under the undead he had acquired in those early days, there were also some of the flying-type spiritual beasts. Originally they couldn't fly, but with them being strengthened by the Space and them turning into zombies, their flight ability had been restored.

Of course, even they were affected by the cold and heat, but it was enough to allow him to acquire flying-type beasts that were resistant to cold and heat respectively. Having those, it didn't take long until he had managed to catch his first 9th rank beast of the North Polar Icefield and Inferno Island.

Afterwards, it was a repeat of the Deception Squad used in the Carrion Swamp. Their story was that a human expert had attacked them and lost. From him, the beast had gained the staff with the spatial space. This way over roughly two months Zhao Hai more than tripled his numbers of 9th ranks.

At the end he absorbed the biosphere and collected all types of plants and animals. This made his space reach level 60. Allowing him to modify his Space heavily with additional backgrounds.

* * *

He himself wasn't idle either. His conflict with the Markey and Calci clan netted him additional 20 ships. He also managed to gain the backing of the Third Prince of the Rosen Empire Charlie. Finally to solve his conflict with the Calci clan he agreed to marry Megan from the Calci clan. After having told them his identity, he, of course, had to explain why Ruyen was acting independently. He openly stated that he had not told Ruyen how he was, as well as that he had an agreement to cancel their engagement if she didn't develop an acceptable behavior. To show that he was taking his liabilities serious, he also introduced the three 8th warriors that he had prepared for Ruyen's protection. One even had a rare deviant ability that made him nearly immune to mage under the eight rank.

Shortly thereafter, he showed openly the strength of Dark Mages and the Buda clan by single handily destroying the 200.000 thousand soldiers that were sent by Lionheart to attack Casa city. He also killed four 9th ranks and two strong metal manipulation deviant ability users.

Sometime later he took part in the God's Grace Day celebration in Carson city. There he met Ruyen, while it was awkward, she had an improvement in her behavior. She would stay in Carson city to gain an education in their famous academy. He gave her the three bodyguards but informed her that she had to treat them well. He also gained a new enemy there and planned their demise.

* * *

His next plans were to visit Wales again, as well as make a trip to the Dwarves and Elves. He also instructed his architects to begin plans for the Black Waste. For that, he began to improve the earth on a large scale. The plans not only included large amounts of fields, cities, and villages, but also a capital with large facilities for training and education. Finally, he planned an impressive Fortress at the border of the Black Waste to the Purcell Duchy. Though he would need at least a million slaves alone for the construction effort if he wanted to finish his plans within a few decades.


End file.
